The International Organization for Standardization (ISO) has issued a Draft International Standard prescribing Vibration Limits for Human Protection in Transportation, Industry, and Living Environments. Subcommittee ISO/TC108/SC3 has called for further and better research data on Human Response to Vibration to refine the draft standard. It is proposed to construct and operate a vibration facility for human experimentation using vibration conditions relevant to the ISO standard. Psychophysiological Techniques will be used to determine the influences of vibration frequency, intensity, direction, and duration; and of the subjects posture and activity; upon subjective rating of the vibration severity and upon objectively measured task performance and physiological reactions. The voluntary informed consent of the subjects will be obtained and experimental protocols reviewed by the Universty's Advisory Committee on the protection of human subjects.